1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a adjustable fork tractor system and more particularly pertains to allowing the lifting of objects having variable sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tractor forks of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, tractor forks of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting objects of various sizes through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,388 to Westendorf discloses a Fork Attachment for a Loader Bucket. International Application Number PCT/RU93/00080 discloses a Loader. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 305,894 to Kato et al. discloses a Forklift Tractor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,383 to Frater discloses a Fork Lift. U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,662 to Spellman, Jr. discloses a Fork Lift Attachment for Tractor. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,090 to Holland discloses a Fork Lift.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an adjustable fork tractor system as described herein.
In this respect, the adjustable fork tractor system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the lifting of objects having variable sizes.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable fork tractor system which can be used for allowing the lifting of objects having variable sizes. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.